The only water in the forest is the River
by TimeandRelativeDimensioninLove
Summary: Eleven and River go on a vacation together. Like 60% smut


He was fond of Earth. He didn't know exactly why, he wasn't born there. It was, however, where he'd met Rose Tyler. He had loved her deeply, but she was gone now. Like everyone else.

"You alright sweetie?"

He looked up at her with his perfect mix of childhood innocence and thoughtful wisdom before nodding and looking away.

Not River though, so how great could Earth really be.

He looked down at the black, glass-like water as it was thrown up into the air in frothy white foam. He was driving the boat as it cut throught the water, but his mind was somewhere else.

She reached her fingers down, flicked them across the lit up streak of water and murmed "It's like touching the moonlight." more to the water then to him.

Then she glanced up at him and smiled in a way that made him blush. He was grateful for the dark so she couldn't see it. He parked the boat on a dock, got out and reached out his hand to help her out.

Suddenly he nearly dropped her in the water as he pointed across the water to a boat.

"Look at that! Do you see that?"

She regained her balance and landed firmly on the dock.

"Yes. It's a boat."

He flicked his eyes at her, somewhat annoyed before gesturing back at it.

"Something odd is going on with that boat. I have a feeling River. I'm always right when I have a feeling."

She sighed heavily. "Can't it wait? We've spent far too many nights chasing demons."

He spoke to her, but kept his eyes on the boat. "There's time enough."

She turned away from him and shook her head. "There's never time enough."

For some reason he seemed to hear her and he turned away from the boat. "You're quite right. There's never time enough! Demons can wait until morning!"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Demons can wait...? How very unlike you Doctor. Are you quite alright?"

"Never better! You left prison to come see me and it's so good to see you that I should be spending time with you!"

She smirked and slipped her hand into his. "Shall we walk then?"

"Walk? By the boat maybe?"

"Perhaps to a hotel room?"

His eyes grew wide and he giggled. "Oh that's-um-very good! Very good idea!"

They walked for a while around the little island whose name he couldn't remember, speaking idly. She laughed and he felt a pang in his heart followed by a stab in his gut when she flicked her blue-green eyes at him.

He coughed and stumbled over his words. "River-" He started, determined to express his emotions in words to make her understand.

She cocked her head and then turned her eyes away and continued to walk. "I love you is so tacky. They're just words. You can't express anything with words. Especially not love."

He coughed again, obviously feeling defeated, so she stopped walking and stepped so close to him that she could feel his hearts racing and his quick breath on the nape of her neck.

"There are other ways though."

He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, carrying her away. She laughed and kicked her feet without really trying to escape.

"Doctor!"She managed through fits of laughter."Where are we going?"

He kept running throught the sand until he finally collapsed and set her down. "Wherever!"

She swung her head around, scanning the area. He looked at her curiously. "What are you looking for."

"The boat." She answered simply. After finishing her scan, she turned to smile at him. "You certaintly are in a good mood."

He nodded. "I should think so." River paused and then rolled over so one of her hands rested on the other side of his chest and her head was squared above his. "I'll bet I can put you in a better one."

He felt the pang in his gut again as she leaned down and shoved his tongue down her throat. He was a rather awkward being and being with River only made him more so, but at least this time he found a place to put his hands.

At first he lifted them up to her face, but that felt wrong since she was very much kissing him, so he dropped them to her waist. He left them there for a while and tried to concentrate on kissing her until he thought his lungs were going to burst and he pulled away panting.

She smiled. "Oh my love. How can a thousand years make someone so innocent?" He had to smile at that. "I suppose it's this regeneration. Maybe it's something about-" She cut him off by putting her finger to his lips. "Hush sweetie. It was retorical."

He nodded and lifted his lips up to her's. No one was on the island for miles, the water was empty, and the beach was secluded by a wall of palm trees so he suddenly became aware that they were very much alone.

This thought made him anxious and as they were kissing he eased his shaking hands beneath the waistband of her jeans. Her lips froze for a moment and never outdone, she moved her lips downward on his body.

He waited as she undid his buckle until he felt her lips. He put his head back breathing slowly and reached his hand down for her. He could only reach her head, so he tangled his fingers in her curly blonde hair.

She pulled her lips away as if changing her mind at the last moment and buried her lips in his neck kissing him softly. He swallowed, still breathing heavy and untangled his fingers from her hair.

She grabbed his hands and set them on her breasts before sinking down on him. He clenched his hands down on instinct and she gasped, making him immediatly look up, worried he'd hurt her, but she only lay her head back and bucked her hips.

He lay his hands on her hips and felt her move for while before he rolled over, so he was on top of her and bent his lips down towards her's.

She wrapped her legs around his back and breathed heavier as he fought to move his hands and put them back on her breasts so her huge breasts were cupped in his hands.

He loved the feel of her skin against him as he thrusted into her. He couldn't help the feeling that this was the way it was meant to be. He was almost dissapointed when he felt himself climax.

He rolled off of her and she breathed hard on the sand next to him. Her hair was a mess and her jeans werepushed up around her hips, but she still looked beautiful to him. She lay her head on his chest and lay her arm across him.

"Not as innocent as one might of thought."

He reached out for her hand without answering. She took it and rolled over to lay her head full of curly blonde hair on his chest. He unlatched his hand and moved it up to gently pet her hair.

She fell asleep on the beach and he found her hand again just hoping she'd still be there when he woke up. She didn't even remember when they met or when he met her to be specific and he wasn't even sure if she knew they were married.

He couldn't bare it if she dissapeared again and the next time he saw her she didn't remember this. He wrapped his other hand around her and fell asleep easily.

When he woke the first thing he noticed the lack of her hand in his. Then he noticed the pang in both of hearts. She was gone.


End file.
